Thronebreaker Ficlets
by shadewithoutcolor
Summary: So a compilation of my Witcher: Thronebreaker writings on my Tumblr for your viewing pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

After intervening the assassination of Queen Meve from Xavier (Now known to the party as Gwalter aep Llwyong), Gascon has thoughts over that incident. **(Word Count: 1118 words)**

* * *

 **Darkest Before Dawn**

Amidst the dimness of the tents, Gascon heaved a sigh of relief as he picked up one of his playing cards of a queen in stately gaze similar to her leader. He was lucky that she held his trust despite the rising tensions of the party and its weary soldiers. Meve, despite being exhausted from the travels, did not spare anyone of her real self to those who prey on her. Maybe that is how she survived through the cruel hands of the court.

Perhaps it was much for her until Gascon saw Reynard shuffling by at the distance. He too felt the pang of the queen's anger for reuniting her with her son. "Come, General Odo, take a seat…". reaching his hand out of goodwill. Reynard nodded pensively as flipped his cape quietly and sat by, gazing at another card, a knight lost in the forest and Angren, of course, is no feat unless for a lone witcher. "True that we are no saints like Lebodia's followers, I am glad that she trusted us despite our questionable motives. She does have a heart…"

Gascon rolled his eyes slightly on Reynard's lamenting. What Gascon clung on, at that silent moment is Meve taking back her homeland. After all, she would bleed, for the country to be resurrected from the black-clads.

He chuffed slightly "Relax, the queen has our back, there is something else I wanted to tell you…" His ears perked up on those ominous words. For that moment the often witty Gascon become solemn. "I have a feeling that the queen has bitten more than she could chew…" Reynard swallowed slightly, as he watched the flame of the candle flicker hastily amidst the torrid conditions. He too felt his stomach churn a little at that moment, she has faced loss. "True, Angren is not a stroll by the courts, it is just hostile land…"

"Not just that…" Gascon took off his hat and hood to reveal his matted copper hair. "Do you notice that the queen summon Xavier alone, without guards to watch him…" He looked over at the bubbling of the swamps, it will take a while for them to build the bridge to cross those horrid lands. "And him shuffling his feet back and forth when we cross paths... That is something stank about him." Reynard bit his lip slightly, for that moment despite their squabbles- they have something to agree on. He too has suspected on Xavier's twitchy nature since they left Makaham but overall seems poised at Meve's side. "Yes, I notice that he will be gone for long periods of time, which he mentioned that he is looking over the repairs of our trebuchets and cannons…alone."

Gascon watched the mere gap from his tent to the outside world, Xavier clutching some papers and a line in his pockets. However that thought of that line made him shuddered slightly, something is amiss with Xavier. "With his toolbox of course…" He whispered quietly to Reynard. "He always carried it all the time, seems unusual that he left it all behind…"

"Mhmm you have a point, I will inspect his tent quickly for anything suspicious…" Reynard mumbled slightly, as he watched him going closer to her royal tent "You, watch over Xavier-make sure that he did not do anything rash…" Gascon smirked quietly as he slipped on his hood over his face.

"On it…"

They knew that Angren is a cursed land, and they take no chances to play by the gods' fate. "I will bring my boys to back me up…" At that moment Gascon's ears perked up to a gurgling noise. He shouted to Reynard "Move now, the queen is in danger…"

* * *

During the night, Reynard and Gascon both agree to took turns to watch over Move along with a few guards. Reynard took himself and a few men to dispose of the body of that traitor to God knows where. Gascon watch her chest heave a little back and forth despite being curled up to a ball. His clothes soaked with Gwalter aep Llwyong's blood stank the lands, moved the queen's locks away from her face. His fingers traced a red line, it could be her queen's last moments if it was not for their instincts.

 _Xavier. No. Gwalter. That honourless bastard_

He hated that name with his heart, aside from King Reginald. He clenched his fist tightly on that thought on how Meve could be vulnerable at that point. He cannot forget his grunted cry to the emperor as he held her life into his hands. His eyes nearly teared from that horrid moment, at her glory she was, in fact, mortal and alone.

 _Damnit. Damnit._

Gascon wiped the tears from his eyes, as he seen Reynard perching outside the tent. His body slouched to the pole "Well I asked Isbel to make something to lift the queen's spirits… You can put it on her bedside…" Gascon nodded slightly as he lifted up from the bedside. His muscles grew weary from that assault as he watched Meve heave quietly amidst the cool evening. "Thanks, Odo, I assume you have dealt with the spy's letters I suppose…" as he quietly placed the fizzing suspension on the table."With the Grey Rider…We will show it if the queen is well in mind."

Reynard placed his hand on his shoulder "Get some rest, Gascon… there is no use brooding over the queen. She is strong" His face betrayed his stoic voice. He too grew lost over the demise of a queen since Reginald's passing. What if they come an inch too late, Lyria's hope will varnish. That thought made him shudder. "I will watch her over tonight…" Gascon smiled weakly at Reynard. "I will round up my men to watch your back. I do not want any black-clads to pounce on Mevie…."

"I swear, by my ancestors past and present, her majesty will be in safe hands…"

Gascon heaved a little, and the only comfort he could give to the ailing queen is a kiss to her hands. He whispered a prayer to Meleite (Despite his scepticism) that he will watch her. Gascon walked outside from the queen's tent to see the crowd of soldiers, anxious about the queen's fate, stretching any sore muscle from watching her. His heart seems heavier than before. he wondered what moved the queen to forgive him. One of the strays came to him pensively "What are we going to do next, boss…"

"Hope and pray…" Gascon spoke quietly as he reached to his tent. He hopes that she will wake up, to lead Lyria's flame to burn those foes. For now, he could only do is to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Gascon knew that Meve deserved some respite, after a victory against the forces of Nilfgaard. Perhaps a night out is best for the relentless warrior queen. (Word Count: 1073 words)

* * *

 **As You Wish**

"Say…" as Gascon slung upon Meve's shoulders, he could sense that Meve grew exhausted from them wandering back and forth in the swamps, but she holds up with such marvellous grace "We take a few men of mine on a special mission…" His cheeky smile pierced through the royal tent. Meve raises an elegant eyebrow, she would know that Reynard would disapprove of his ways, slacking some men for their adventures. Gascon bowed quietly "I will say that, yes I have cleared matters with a certain general…" He took her hand quietly and brought her out from the tents as he breathed deeply in the fresh air "he knew that you needed respite and respite I will give…"

"But first…"

She did notice a twinkle in his eyes as if withdrawing a secret from her. Meve's eyes widened to the choice of clothes. "That cloak stinks, and I think you will look good as one of my men…"

"I wondered what would Reynard think of me…"

* * *

Gascon smirked cheekily "That he would blush, red as a tomato…" as he gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulders. "Get dressed Mevie , we would not have enough time to dilly-dally. The night will disappear before Reynard command us another day to fight the bloody black-clads"

"I have to think a name for you since Mevie is you…" Gascon simpered quietly "Mevie, and your one day of freedom is taken away. I would go with something fancy…" And soon harsh whispers filled the air, with Meve tackling her own brain, maybe she will take her husband's name, but impressions from that name, struck terror to these lands. Thankfully Gascon thought of another name that would mask her true identity (and of course for a laugh).

"Knew a noble before, turns out that he ran away to become a pirate, gods I forget that name, it goes dead pirate something. Westley, was it?"

Meve chided quietly "Westley. That sounds like a good one. Common but it has a lovely ring.."

Gascon slung his arms unto her back. "Then you shall be Westley… follower to the Duke of Dogs… Aroooooo…" Meve rolled her eyes to his signature howl, but it proves to be more endearing than before.

"My queen…I mean Wesley..let us find a town to celebrate your glorious victory.." Gascon bowed down slightly "In secret of course…"

* * *

Somehow Gascon was his merry self, along with his Strays when they danced into the nearby town which gladly untouched by Aep Dahy's cruel forces. Meve was glad that no one spoiled that beautiful piece of land. And watching how the people went through their daily lives seems so wonderful. That is what she thrives for. Not sheathed with Nilfgaardian blood but common men holding their own freedom to her glorious realm. Gascon giggles like a schoolgirl over Meve gushing over the act of common folk, and him passing a drink to her. He called the men who followed them, proclaiming a beautiful exclamation "Come forward, gentleman…" He did not even dare to say my lady in front of the crowd, in fear that formalities will cave over Meve. All he wanted for Meve is to experience solace amidst the madness, and indeed a chance came over with Gascon's kind invitation "You know what I will give you the grandest ball, which is suited for The Duke of Dogs... Awrrrro…"

And indeed it was way much grander than the court orders, to see her people with great mirth, and no one would blink an eye that they have the saviour mingling among the common folk. Gascon smirked at a peculiar sight. " Gascon nudged slightly as he saw a group of men rolling dice, "Say, Westley, let's play to our luck, if you win, I will listen to Reynard's orders..However, if I win, I will decide on your fate."

"Deal…"

Meve shook his hand slightly "Deal…"

"Damn it, I lose that bet to that bloody gentleman.," Meve grumbled angrily as she saw the dice not predicted to her fates, Gascon giggled slightly at her flushed reaction. "Then you must kiss me, my good man out of sportsmanship …" as he bit his tongue, not revealing her true nature. Meve heaved slightly "Very well, and may I add that I will pay for the drinks tonight…" as she reached for his lips. It was soft and gentle. Gascon's eyes softened at the touch "Are you satisfied…" Meve swallowed quietly "Give me a drink you idiot…"

"As you command my Friend…"

She cannot help but to laugh on Gascon's lightness, it was perhaps in a Long time that she could forget about her duties as a queen but lived as a commoner. Even drinking over with her men, unburdened or surviving through treacherous obstacles. It brought her much joy than all of the court meetings and even shivering at the cold prison. She glinted at him cheekily "Another Lyrian victory I say…" Gascon laughed loudly "The citizens of the Black Sun have nothing…" as he called his strays to do the jig when the music slowly swelled up to the happiest tune ever "Tell the world that they, the bloody North took arms and eclipsed the Sun! All hail Queen Meve! May she lived forever…" Meve quietly raised her glass "Then Bloody Meve will take arms until the end."

For that moment it was the happiest moment in her life and she rightfully deserved all the respect from her people.

* * *

Reynard's eyes widened with horror to see Gascon and Meve limping at the distance. "What the seven devils, Gascon…" Gascon laughed happily "Well the stiff one finally spoke…" Gascon exclaimed loudly to the camp, rattling the forces, even the pious Eyck is shocked over the vices and Isbel wanting to catch the falling duo "This is ill-advised for a queen…" Gascon kisses him playfully by the cheek "Relax… General Odo… at most her majesty will survive a bad hangover, rest is all beneficial. She deserved that, see how much shit she toil to see Caldwell and the black-clads… as he carried her across the tent, coaxing her gently not to fall in the mud.

Gascon watched Meve slump down to her royal tent with a smile across her fate. "She indeed deserved happiness which I hope I could bring for one right. Right, Westley…"

She indeed replied his command with a nod. And this makes his heart swell even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Reynard and Meve started a new chapter in their life together until they met a familiar face **(Word Count: 1889 words)**

 _Spoilers for thronebreaker ending_

* * *

 **A Happy Reunion**

* * *

 _As the crowd came around the hooded storyteller, he held his mug of ale in his hands. Somehow it hid a quiet smirk in his face "Well I suppose you will tell what happened to the warrior_ lass _…I suppose it is nothing adventurous"_

 _He swallowed a gulp on his parched throat as he looked at the weathered face "Very well…" He glanced at the reflection of his mug, a flash of golden eyes which no one knew (expect a privileged few like a certain witcher) "After the conquest of Lyria, the queen has borne herself something unexpected. In fact, she was afraid of that new being..however with Reynard on his side…I can tell you that it was more than she expected."_

* * *

Meve stumbled a little to the steps, with Reynard holding her steadily "Gods that is why I hated that stage…" Reynard withheld his wife's frustration with great empathy, he too is nervous about the child itself. "It would not be long my love…." What he saw in her that she is glowing. "I told the servants to ease you with whatever medicine they could hold…"

For now, he could comfort his wife, is a kiss on the forehead and rubbing her shoulders. "Perhaps should I call the nurse or the herbalist to conjure up something to ease your nausea.."

"Don't bother Reynard…." Meve mumbled quietly as she leant on Reynard's shoulders "I swear, by the gods that I nearly scared the whole court by those swings…" She quietly chuckled to herself as she laid her hand unto her belly "The only person who could tolerate me. Gods forbid is Isbel, she has the patience of a saint…" Reynard withheld himself from chuckling as he knew that Isbel's gentle demeanour nearly saved the whole court. He withheld it by pinching his nose bridge. "For that, I agree my love, she indeed has a lot of tolerance for you…"He could even recall how Isbel used her magic to calm a debating court about the gender of the child, and how the court mumbled that a female would destroy the world. And Meve growing all ticked out of that matter, which thankfully Reynard swooped him away to a secluded corner. "At that moment I think Gascon would laugh his ass off… An over-dramatic reaction from the calm…" Even before he could complete his next line of wit (he, unfortunately, do not possess the silver tongue as Gascon). Meve glared at him coldly as she could feel her body weakening at every second.

"Reynard…"

He gulped slightly as he rubbed her aching shoulders "I apologize for my conduct my love…" He looked over at the sweeping landscapes of Rivia which one day, their child will hold his or her hand (Meve will guess she will be a girl which is refreshing given that her sons disappointed her). "It must be difficult with you….is there more I can do…"

Meve smiled quietly "Yes… no communication will be best, thank you for your concern…" Somehow a thought came by her head. There is no news about the whereabouts for Gascon since his disappearance. Gods know where the hell he is. Reynard held her hand even tighter, knowing her pain is much greater than before, which of course elevated by the hormones in her body. "You must be worried about Gascon…"

"…I am sure that Gascon has his reasons. I too worry about him…"

Meve smiled quietly "How do you know…" as she rested on his shoulder gently and purred to his ear. "I am sure but still….give him some…" Subconsciously Reynard's hand caressed her already swollen stomach. Even before he could land comforting words. He could hear the clashes of spear and sword at the distance. Meve froze and stare with wide eyes on the smell of burnt debris at the distance. She swore that she nearly vomited from that stench.

"Gods…what is going on…."

She saw a young man with his chest heaving back and forth, leaning his body on the edge of the porch "Reynard, Sayer…I think there is a…"

"Speak…."

"A strange dog carrying some gifts leaping back and forth…" The man sucked some air and heaved a tale "but we cannot find the bearer…and that mutt tore off the undergarments of our soldiers"

Reynard placed his hand on Meve's chest. "So that is the commotion is all about…" and soon he heard a familiar howl at the distance. And soon the dog howled back. "Hey ho! Reynard! You deny me and Sir Knickers the rules of hospitality…"

Reynard knew that voice too much, as he glared a little closer at that face along with Knickers jumping up and down with amusement of that commotion. He seems to lose all of his baby fat around his face, and he took a gander in piercing his ear with a shimmering pearl that is even bigger than Meve's jewels. He gingerly climbed down from the nearby bush and have his arms wide open to hug Reynard. "You must know to welcome me, The Duke of Dogs…"

"Guess the rumours are right from the people…" Gascon leaned at the nearby bush and grabbed the nearest Apple. He nearly bites on one cheekily just to make Reynard cross "It seems that you took a hit with our new ballista…Is she a beauty?"

Reynard frowned slightly "What do you mean the ballista?"

"Your new weapon of course…." Gascon thralled his voice poetically "I may not wax poetry like a certain bard that met at The Battle of The Bridge, but all I say, hmmmm…her eyes like the summer sky…. hair swayed in the wind like fields of grain…Her face glowing brighter than the …."

"Shhh…" It brought a faint smile to Meve's face to see Reynard's face growing redder and redder with embarrassment. It was an old joke during a certain party which she will never forget, which they put aside the differences. Gascon looked at the messenger who covered his face in shame "All I said that you did a fantastic job in knocking this queen up… after all a general…" He did not mince his words that Reynard, the repressive general have some lovemaking skills.

"Hush!"

Meve clutched her husband's arm, her eyes narrowed slightly "At ease Reynard, we must welcome him with open arms…" and she planted him a kiss by the cheek "though it should have been the proper channels."

"Gascon, suddenly you become a refined man. I thought you hated that lifestyle…" Meve exclaimed happily took the chance to scratch Knickers' ears which she grinned ear to ear on his wagging tail. Gascon took that chance to squeeze Meve gently.

"First all in courtesy heartiest congratulations my queenie Mevie…."

Gascon smiles at that blossoming figure, as he trailed his lips to her slender arms. "I hope you are well…seems that Reynard took great care of this weapon…" Gascon laughed over how his face nearly turned red with embarrassment Meve came over gently and kissed him by the cheeks. "Please stop tormenting him. He worried about my fragility, every bloody day since I am expecting a child, but I am…I am…"

"Pleased to see me and my loyal companion Knickers! I could have done it more conventionally by letters…" Gascon shook his head slightly and gave a wink to Reynard whom by now, calm down from his flustering.

He looked at his servants carrying the various goods to Meve "I thought I will shake things up like what I did with Lord Clayton, expect your guards escaped well as I did a minor alchemical concussion, which I have my servants to tend those wounded" as he flexed his fingers on the word wounded. He saw her men carrying treasures unspeakable, hand-carved swords for the child. New armour for Reynard and for Meve, ointments and spices from far "Gifts from the Duke of dogs, the earl of mutts, high king of huckleberries and of course I could add his Trampy Highness but last but not least His Sparky…" And of course, Knickers dropped one from his mouth, which Meve admired the craftsmanship of a certain necklace. Reynard finished his last title with a pout. "Lordship…" but he hid that admiration over the new trinket that shimmered brighter than the sun.

"Mevie all I say, I have a new one, guess what is that?" Gascon gave a raised eyebrow to Reynard "Let him decide, he knighted many in his lifetime…"

"I assume, it goes by that…."

"I become a dragon rider…"

A pregnant pause came over the trio. It was the old days where they walked many miles to reclaim the lands. She swore that the return of Gascon is much sweeter than the stately meetings.

Meve's eyes widened with amusement "A dragon rider. You seem to have a story to tell, with that title." Gascon laughed slightly "Maybe it will be best with a feast and meeting Isbel again, fitting wonderfully in her new role, I will recount the tale…"

* * *

" _That lad came back to Rivia…."_

 _"Yes, for a certain period of time, before he moved again with his own heartbeat. This time, he promised to be sincerer and taut in his own actions. For_ he _nearly scared the wits out of her with his disappearance."_

 _"By how do you cross paths with The Duke of Dogs…" the old man chirped slightly as he passed the storyteller some bread and cheese "There is no way you can get him, you said that he disappeared into thin air without telling the lass." The storyteller smirked slightly as he finished the final drops of ale "Would you be kind to tell us, good friend…"_

 _"We say we help each other on the paths of Zerrinkina…" The storyteller found himself recounting the tale. "That land is harsh, and I wish any man, with experience or not, will never encounter that…" as he could recall the aromas of that illustrious land. "He seems to be in a sticky situation, and I can tell that he was no bandit, quite a change up I say from first impressions… the self-acclaimed Duke of Dogs is a little more weathered."_

 _"So I help with what I know… maybe he will never meet another person like I…."_

 _"While he laid down at the room of a nearby inn…" The Storyteller rubbed his eyes slightly, watching the next group of patrons come in "He told me the whole story of how his family came to ruins. How he encountered Queen Meve and helped her to save Lyria, no matter how dire. He even told me an encounter about a certain ballista, which you know by now."_

 _The other patron budged in slightly, as he laid his cards down on the table "Yes we know…Gascon seems to be in love with her…"_

 _"Yes…to a certain extent but he accepted that Reynard is a better fit than him."The old man stared at him blankly as he grew silent over that man "How do you know…"_

 _"That will be for another tale…"_

 _His golden eyes flashed cheekily on the passerbys. There is something more which, even strangers will never know. "I must make haste, there are some waiting for me." And before the patrons could say goodbye to the hooded stranger. He disappeared into thin air, holding another tale to behold for them to follow._


	4. Chapter 4

Gascon found himself in the Zerrankian deserts, unoriented until an unlikely stranger comes by to save. And soon his past came falling on him **(Word count: 1302 Words)**

 _Spoilers for Thronebreaker canon ending_

* * *

 **Past of Return**

"Damnit…" Gascon hissed slightly, as he hiked up to the pathways, all seems like a labyrinth of sorts. Knickers yelp quietly in pain as he watched his master fell into the ground. His eyes avert to the whimpering dog. "I am so sorry boy, I am really trying really hard to find water…" He wandered to another place. It seems to be in the same direction. Suddenly exhaustion came over his body and soon he fell down to the ground. His breath seems parched and he could smile at that happy moment when he was with Meve and Reynard on the village party, frolicking with the peasants. In that moment of madness and exhaustion that he found true happiness in his life.

And it all disappeared within a whim.

His eyes barely averted to that hooded stranger with flashing golden eyes. He somehow comforted Knickers with a dried piece of meat and a snuggle.

* * *

Soon he found himself awake in a dim room, with Knickers laying on his stomach. "Where the hell am I…" Soon that hooded stranger came in the room and somehow sitting by the side quietly. "I know the deserts too well, and you yourself are unprepared…"

"How do you know…"

The hooded stranger gave a small smile "Well I know things that are not beyond your comprehension…" Gascon rolled his eyes slightly as he slipped into bed. And Knickers whined pitifully at him, as he buried his head under his master's arm. "First of all, you wore too many bloody layers, this is not the forests of Spalla or the Makahakm mountains…."

"I went there before, both to be precise, one of them was bloody freezing with a group of friends, I swore that I am shivering within my breeches…." Gascon weakly grabbed a small glass from the table. "And the other, I lead my men to raids, unspeakable that I agree but I am willing to atone them." The hooded stranger's eyes widened with bemusement. He recently told the tales of the Queen taking an ally of a former Brigand, the infamous Duke of Dogs to reclaim the lands, laid down motionless in the bed.

He must be desperate to wandering into no man's land. And it was by the fates that he saved him. "So you must be Gascon, known by the North, The Duke of Dogs…" Gascon turned to him slightly watching his colour came back "That name, it is catchy, I am also added a new title, which the queen restored my family's honour…" He waggled his eyebrows slightly, as he scratched Knickers'ears "Hate to admit it, I have all I wanted, free land to roam..balls to cascade to, beautiful women and men on my side to keep me company during hunts and parties…" Gascon simpered slightly, as he recounted one hectic ball which he made, which he made himself as a cunning fox (Fitting for his persona) and he enjoyed it (though he nearly caused his estate to be on fire when one of the guests knocked at one of the candles and burn his best linen)

"But there is something missing."

The hooded stranger could sense that his heart is burdened by something more, "Yes her majesty gave what I have lost in her late husband's cruelty, estates, lands to stroll…" The usually jovial man become sombre. The hooded stranger kindly took a small bottle of strong spirit and passed it to him. "However it feels stagnant as if I am playing that charade again…Thought I would cause a stir, took my horse and rode as far as I can. Of course in basic human decency, told my boys never to speak about my disappearance…"

 _"Then why do you disappeared…."_

* * *

Gascon smiled pensively to the hooded stranger "You know how wars can change you…" as he kissed Knickers by the forehead to reassure the pup that he is alright and well "You will see the many facades of it, the terrible with bodies strewn in our paths staring at death and the black-clads mercilessly killing anyone in sight."

"However, we cling onto the good. Cannot forget how we stumbled upon a village party and danced the night away, that little fellow of mine- Knickers….found him at an abandoned village with no life."

Gascon heaved nostalgically on that memory which the soldiers taught Knickers tricks to keep them entertained and it even broke a small smile in Reynard's usually stoic expression.

The hooded stranger shrugged slightly, as he laid his hand over his shoulders "That I agree, humanity can be a strange thing amidst all the bloodshed…feelings, sacrifices and serendipity" as he looked over him with agreement on his heavy musings. "Complicated but necessary in this world… sure you have the riches restored by the good graces. So may I ask, why perhaps?"

Gascon took that plate of bread and cheese and ate it quietly "In times of hardship that I fell in love with her." The word love fell heavy over his shoulders. "Even if I wish to betray her, I could not…no matter how I want to shut that voice…" Those moments which he could seek the chance to seize her, but it all crumbled to silence. The hooded stranger noticed his exhaustion just speaking her name. "If you ever find love" as he looked over at the dulled reflection from the plate "You realize that you are just bloody empty without that person like you expect some liquid from the bottle with the best vintage…"He chuckled sadly to himself on that sad face. He may not wax his words beautifully as a certain poet which they met at the Battle of the bridge. But that is what he could string up in his exhaustion. The hooded stranger could only do is to clasp his hand quietly "You do not need to say more, your throat is probably parched from that eloquent conversation about life and love…" The hooded stranger has seen that look in his lifetime, but he could do is to be rendered silent.

That moment Gascon could heave a sigh of relief. "Please rest now Gascon…" as he quietly settled him to the bed. "Apparently the tides have changed, and we must part ways…"

* * *

The hooded stranger watched the skies changed to dusk in his small window and hearing the cheer of crowds from a war. It is time he moved to other lands, and give that fellow stranger a think about "Should they object to me, a former brigand, in all common courtesy that you knew my name 'fore I place it in my tongue. I need to know yours."

Quietly the stranger let down his hood, to reveal his flashing golden eyes. Gascon grew silent on this, perhaps this man is not of this world. "Yes, I deeply apologize. I should have introduced myself early but I thought I will watch you until you stabilize. In your language Borch, if the owner asked the next morning, tell him that I paid his son your lodging and food."

"Borch, that seems unusual…"

The hooded stranger gave an enigmatic smile to him "Unusual, yes, a word of advice. Never cross those lands, unless you think it is an opportune road. " as he quietly closed the door in his room "I suggest you move to the opposite direction, otherwise. Till we meet again." And before he could say his thanks. The door is quietly shut and that hooded stranger (known simply as Borch) disappeared quietly like a mirage in the desert. That gave Gascon some thoughts, what does this stranger mean. And why he gave much time to him.

That, he will never know, unless it is written. Knickers whimpered slightly at that stranger's disappearance.

 _ **"Do not worry buddy, I suppose we will see the last of him."**_


	5. Chapter 5

Reynard Odo was placed in charge of holding the fort as Queen Meve gave birth to the new heir of the twin kingdoms of Lyria and Rivia, however, he fears that the queen's life is in danger by the jaws of childbirth **(Word Count: 1428 words)**

* * *

 **I will Cease**

Reynard enjoyed that silent moment with Meve as he curled himself into her body, now filled with child. In that moment he could memorise the curves in her body. Maybe more on their wedding night, when he found the woman beneath the armour. The one which he adorned himself so madly that even Meliete seems shy about their affections. Meve shifted herself to his shoulder. He could feel two hearts beating together against his chest. He grew quiet in that night, to simply observe her breathing. For once he was glad to be on her side.

A memory triggered by the howling of the wind, which Reynard heard a pained cry at the corner. Panicked servants ran up and down in the room. The burning smoke of thyme and bay leaves filled the air. One of the guardsmen, with a beard, shouted at him "Awake Reynard! The queen is in labour…"

* * *

"Gods when?"

"Since the morrow…" Reynard suddenly broke into cold sweat, he heard tales of queens in labour and succumbing to death's hands and how the kings will weep for months, no decades until his mortal body expires. And worse the child encased in the wombs also fleeted too.

 _That itself is a painful thought._

If he was in that position, he would commit himself to mourn for all eternity, for all he lost.

Not Reginald sadly, he held Lyria and Rivia by his shoulders and he harks to the call of arms by a neighbouring venue of Vengerberg. He wonders for that mere moment why kings are prohibited to visit their wives in labour. A soldier mummer in his evening duty that it was superstition if a king visited the queen expected in labour that his kingdom came to ruin. A good excuse to leave by his wife's side, to focus on fickle affairs like hunting and sporting events. Maybe he was sent as a watchman, as a key of precaution, should his enemies tried to turn the tides with poisons for the queen or any horrible circumstances that he wished not to think about. The older man noticed his paled expression, as he held him up "Apparently one of the handmaidens felt a puddle as she made her way to get fresh water for her…" His mind already filled the details of the Queen's labour. His stomach churned just thinking of the agony she has to face, let alone with her maidens, indifferent to her pains.

"Come right now, Reynard, we need to stay guard for the queen. We pray to the gods that she will win the battle…"

Reynard moped his sweat slightly, as he quickly paced down to the closed door which he peeked through the crack of the birthing chamber. He watched maidens wrapping scrolls around her swollen belly and lighting candles to ward off evil spirits. Her wails of agony stabbed his heart. Only a messenger reassured him quietly "Do not fear, it is a battle she has to fight alone. I believe she is strong…"

These words seem to be hallowed.

 _He should not weep for Reginald's wife. He should not._ Reynard thought pensively. _She is a person that is not his._

 _Why did he weep?_

He wished to hold Meve's hand during her griefs and give her comforting words in her darkest hour.

 _He would do just anything, even if it means to take over her pains._

 _Anything._

 _Anything for her to be safe._

Alas Reynard being different sex could do is to offer the gods his quiet prayers. The burning of incense mingled with prayers from the handmaidens proved He found his nails digging unto his knuckles, at that moment he feared that it will bleed from holding too tightly. He withheld his tears from his eyes, as he watched the other men withhold their emotions watching the clouds float by. Suddenly he heard a gasp of relief from the handmaidens, somehow one of the midwives slapped the bottom of someone. Reynard paused slightly, could it be the child they are waiting for. It rang a loud cry which leads all who stay in the ground cheered loudly with hurrahs and congratulations.

However, another voice crept by "Let me see my child…" A familiar voice. And soon his heart became at ease.

Soon a handmaiden with clothes caked in blood came out form the birth chamber. Her face rendered with cold sweat, but she has the warmest smile that light up the otherwise dark room. "I believe the king is happy that the queen indeed bore a son…" Reynard clutched her dirtied sleeve "Is her majesty well…" Tears slowly streamed down his face "Is she well?"

"Reynard..she is well…"

"I must…." Reynard blurted slightly "…I must….I must see our grace, my king…my king…" His heart swelled with joy and relief. He swore that tears nearly spilt on his face "He needs to know the…" The handmaiden held his gloved hand comfortably "Now Reynard… you must be patient Reynard…the queen has a long evening…." Reynard paused slightly, his heart sank that he will be unable to convey his wishes to her. "But we will see by the morn how she is…" She glanced at him quietly, draping a small locket back to her supple neck. She gave him a reassuring kiss "You better rest Reynard, we too can thank the gods that Meve won the battle…"

* * *

Reynard stood by patiently at the birth-chamber, in fact, last night he could finally fall asleep at last. His face barely touched the sunlight and he stood with ease on the next order. Soon a voice came in "I suppose Reynard waited for that day, we announce to Reginald that we bore a son…" He glanced at Meve's weary face as one of the handmaidens tried to wring out the bloodied cloths in the bed. She held the babe quietly. He seems to hold his father's looks. "I have yet to think of a name of him, I was thinking something like…." She heard the child whimper slightly, and she gave him a soft kiss. Even before he could congratulate her for bearing a son, his eyes welled up in tears and Meve raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Reynard, why do you weep? Did the servants gave you some bad food or maybe you are ill…"

However, Reynard found himself to be rendered by silence, as he leaned himself on the wall and covered his face. Meve glanced at him quietly "No….I mean… your grace…I am…" A lump formed in his throat, he thought of his nightmares that she will die from childbirth. _Meve, gone, he could never comprehend that._

Somehow sobs filled up the room, Meve took whatever strength she has, to walk by Reynard side, passing the child to the wet nurse. Sunlight encased to her like the passing statues of mother Meliete on the passageways whenever he accompanied Reginald from his hunts. _She was indeed beautiful even after the harrowing battle of childrearing._

"Do not weep…" Meve assured him quietly "I appreciate that you care for me…I am well, it was not my fate. Mine laid with the gods.."

* * *

Meve smiled quietly "I never understand why do you weep when you saw me at my worst…" as her fingers lazily caressed his greying hair. Reynard could only do is to smile. "I thought by the gods that they will snatch you when you birthed Villem…"

"Are you daft…"

"I am not…" Reynard swallowed his fear, as he glanced at the ceiling "I mean I fear the day when I lose you. Gods if they are not kind to you oh I will be lost Meve. I will be lost…"

Meve's laughter echoed the air on his proclamation. He feared the day when that day comes when she found out she is bearing a child. Quietly she placed his hand unto her stomach. "… I have you now Reynard…I will ordinate the court for you to be with me when the child comes…" She heaved quietly "I think the gods will be kind to me, look if we fought for the lands, surely I and our child will be in safe hands…"

And it is that sincerity that brought Reynard such comfort.

"Now go and rest Reynard…." Meve commanded playfully "We have a day to take on…balls to attend, treaties to be signed and…" and slowly she drifted off to sleep. Reynard pushed her fringe slightly and kissed her by her forehead. Just to hear her breathe is indeed a beautiful moment and he wishes to never depart from her forevermore.


	6. Chapter 6

After Gascon won a drinking match with Gabor, Reynard wonder why he managed to keep up with his witty self however a solemn statement changed what he thought about himself and the queen **(Word Count: 919 words)**

* * *

 **The Staggering**

* * *

Reynard slowly carried Gascon back to his tent, his face seems flushed with the ale spreading through his veins and his smile, irritating but perhaps more extreme thanks to his ambitious upholding. "Eh Reynard…" There is a mischievous twinkle in his eye "As usual, impressed by my feats of drink…" Reynard swallowed pensively, yes he has outrageous claims of feat and ego, but drinking with Gabor pretty much reached his limit. During their trek to the mountains Gascon gave his boyish laughter to his soldiers whom stiff as lead become human again, telling inside jokes of his adventures as the infamous Duke of Dogs (and his other terms like High King of the Huckleberries, His Sparky Lordship) most notably a very raunchy joke that made him blush like a peony, while trailing on errands to gain on over Hoog's favour. Reynard is glad to get Gascon away from his men in fear of distraction.

"Not much that you become distracting to our men who march…"

"I can see why the queen got bored with you…" Gascon rolled his eyes "Lighten up Reynard….yes we have empty stomachs and weary eyes…but the men need to relax once in a while, which I included a certain queenie eh?" He picked up the snow, formed it into a ball and tossed it at his face. Reynard frowned his eyebrows as Gascon let out a giggle. "You must be the most boring person to ever exist in all of the Continent…"

"Have you wonder what your majesty think of you at that moment when you are simply miserable"

Suddenly his playful tone went sombre as he forced himself to slump down on his bed "and you can only do is to bark at men every day like a leashed hound…" Reynard grew pensive. It seems that Gascon protruded something in his mind. His life is nothing but meaningless repeats all over again and again.. Orders, escorts of royals, let alone watching over something precious. He rarely has the fun, until Gascon took alliance. Maybe the last time he had fun, is when he was inaugurated into the ranks of Reginald, that he took fancy of a certain maiden. But it was years ago, he could only recall is simply a bad migraine and laying down on his simple bed for many hours. It was long ago at most, maybe he could recollect faint scolding from his commanders.

"Not much, I worry about her safety, and the good of Lyria and Rivia." Gascon noticed a wobble in Reynard's firm voice. He was indeed tired, lonely and maybe worst fearful. True they have seen hell in Rosberg and Meve swearing herself to put Aep Dahy's head on a spike, but they need to forget the exhaustion. "yes I knew that grumbling of yours, all of the bloody good of Lyria and Rivia. Ease off, Reynard… It will take a load of you, yes times are trying to give your lads a break-they will thank you…"

Reynard left hastily, with his gloved hand, he represses all that hurt with a fist. He breathed hastily as he walked outside of Gascon's tent. He is too much. He is too much.

* * *

He barely looked at the Strays whom by now, cheering alongside with his commanders, Lyrians with drink and merriment. He was disgusted by that sight, it is all too much and they even laugh at Gascon's victory over Gabor. They supposed to focus on sharpening their skills when it comes to a fight. However, maybe he was right. He wondered what caused him to hold back his joy, maybe it was the heavyweight in his shoulders to shoulder over the army, now in shambles or maybe it was those harrowing promise to himself to never drink under impulse under the reign of Reginald.

That, he has to search for himself. For now, cold seems to grip him and all he wanted to do, is to rest from that headache. At that moment Meve glanced at him sulking at the corner. "I know that two of you squabbled just now…" Reynard's eyes glared at her frightfully. He could only mumble "Your grace…."

"Do not act so coy Reynard…."

"Your mind seems to disagree on something I suppose…" Meve sat comfortably by his side, as she helped herself to quell the fires in the campfire "I suppose Gascon tugged some heartstrings out of you…" Reynard grew surprised on her calmness as she pushed the dying embers. "And for that inclination, I have to agree with Gascon…" Somehow he noticed a faint smile in her face as she watched the embers light up. She seems to be unfazed by his impulsiveness. A memory came back to him, which he nearly tripped at the princess' feet when he told the news of her husband's return and it somehow breaks into this wonderful laughter.

Perhaps the most beautiful thing that he ever heard, more than all of the minstrels' singing and the chirping birds.

"You need to let go…"

And soon Reynard huffed again, which Meve giggled slightly on his agitation. "Perhaps your grace, how are the preparations with Hoog…"

"No Reynard, forget about our troubles now…" Meve giggled slightly as she pushed away the dying coals from the fire. "I think Gascon can teach us a thing or two about taking a breather…" Reynard resigned to himself as he looked over at the stars that caressed over the skies. For once he silently agreed with Meve. Maybe they should take things easy.


End file.
